


jewel tones

by glacecherie



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, I meant for this to be entirely fluff but i am a gremlin so here we are, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: someone prompted me "baby in thigh highs", and this is the result;darling buys baby lingerie as a gift. it's not an entirely selfless present.





	jewel tones

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so it turns out that my other fic in this fandom was not a one off. yikes!!
> 
> (can be read as a prequel to "just gotta take care of you")
> 
> enjoy!! ♡♡♡♡

They'd picked them out for him together but Darling had been the one to help him get into them, silk gliding over him skin like it was weightless. _Jewel tones,_ she'd said _, look good on everyone._

It wasn't anything terribly complicated. A dark, rich teal silk bralette, matching shorts and garter belt, smooth top black stockings.

The fringe of black lace on the cups of the bra felt so fine it was like touching nothing at all. 

Just silk and lace and them, pressing him into the mattress and taking him apart like a tag team.

Buddy keeps telling him that he's _so fucking gorgeous_ and that he's not even going to bother taking his lingerie off to screw him, just hook his panties to the side, stocking clad legs wound around his hips.

Darling laughs at him for being a cliché.

She'd rather tie his hands and sit on his face and see if he can get off like that, just from the taste of her and from the friction of his underwear and knowing that Buddy's watching to make sure he doesn't cheat.

Buddy wants to bite bruises onto his thighs and press into them through the sheer nylon.

Darling wants to see just how amenable he is to being put over her lap.

Buddy wants to call him baby boy and say sweet, filthy things to him as he tells Baby to get himself off by doing nothing but grinding against his thigh.

Darling wants to make him beg to come so much that he shakes.

On and on it goes, him sandwiched between them in bed as they take turns in groping at him and leaving him wanting. He's been begging against their mouths for so long now that it feels like he's murmuring a prayer under his breath. 

He feels like he's floating, like they treasure him enough to fight for him. 

It's flattering and hot and makes his stomach tie in knots a little. 

He'll think about that last bit later.

For now he'll focus on something more important, like how they've stopped squabbling to stare at him, and how Darling just ran one of her nails down the length of his cock.

Buddy has wrapped his hand around his thigh and pulls to spread his legs.

"Baby?" She says, voice low. She's smiling at him sweetly, but he still feels wonderfully preyed upon. "Ever had a girl fuck you so good you cry?"


End file.
